


Married To You

by Existentialist_Beta (louis_wife505)



Series: Thiam works [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, slow burn kinda, theo and liam shouldn't be allowed to do things alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-28 02:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14439624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louis_wife505/pseuds/Existentialist_Beta
Summary: Liam and Theo are sent to Las Vegas to make an allegiance with The Spades pack. A night of partying with said pack leads to Liam and Theo making some drunk decisions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is and honestly I just wanted a fic where theo and liam are stuck being married to each other.

It was the fastest and the easiest to send Theo and Liam. Liam was on break from school and practice, and Theo had nothing better to do than tag along to get out of Beacon Hills. Scott agreed it would be easier than him, Stiles, and Lydia missing class to take a road trip. Liam wanted to argue but in truth he didn’t have anything better to do, and forcing Theo to drive him was even better. 

Scot had them promise to play nice and only stay long enough to make the agreement. Derek was gonna pay for a hotel. Liam was supposed to meet the alpha of the Spades pack and make an agreement for an alliance. With Monroe still out there building her army Scott thought it was best to make alliances with the surviving packs of the world. The Spades were some of the nomads Derek thought would come in handy in a fight. 

They lived in Las Vegas, Nevada. According to Derek they owned a few night clubs, some strip clubs, and a casino. They were expecting to meet and if the alliance was made they would ask Liam and Theo to stay and celebrate. Derek warned them to agree but not to drink anything they offer. Take it and toss it. Liam tried to ask why but Derek just made him promise before walking away. 

Theo and Liam packed their bag for a long weekend. They weren’t sure how long they would be staying, so they packed everything they would need plus extra. Derek gave them some cash for other expenses. Theo made a joke about Derek being their sugar daddy but neither Liam or Derek found it funny. 

Once the were packed they got in Theo’s truck and drove to the airport. Scott figured it would easier and quicker to fly and then pick up the car Derek had rented for them. The older man had paid someone to drive the car to the airport and leave it for Theo and Liam. Supposedly there was a hide-a-key somewhere under the driver’s side door. Theo was the only one allowed to drive the car, even though Liam had his license. 

Within an hour and a half they were in Vegas checking into their hotel. Once their bags were in their rooms and they had time to change for the meeting they were on their way to the casino the Spades owned. They were told they could gamble as long as they stuck to the private rooms but Scott forbid it. 

At the casino they were met by a extremely pretty redhead. She led them to a private party room. Inside the room was at least thirty werewolves. Theo scented a few coyotes but the strongest scent was werewolf. The alpha was sat in the middle at a poker table. He had jet black hair and eyes to match. He wore an russet colored, expensive looking suit. He looked like shorter Undertaker to Liam. 

“McCall representatives I take it?” The alpha looked at the two teens. Liam nodded and stepped forward. “I’m Scott’s beta, Liam.” The alpha nodded and told Liam to sit. Theo followed Liam and stood next to him. “And who it this? Your bodyguard?” The alpha gestured to Theo. “I’m Theo, a McCall pack ali.” The alpha told Theo to sit as well. 

“I’ve already spoke to your alpha about an allegiance, the terms were discussed. I told him I would agree if he showed good faith by joining us for a party. He promised to send a pack member.” The alpha gestured to Liam. “Here you are.” Liam nodded, unsure what was going on. “I am Jack Spade, most call me One Eyed Jack.” The alpha held up a playing card, the jack of spades. Upon closer inspection, Theo realized the jack only showed one eye. “I, as well as my pack, agree to an allegiance.” Jack held his hand out to Liam. The two wolves shook and Jack called a waitress over. 

She placed shot glasses, filled to the brim with a purple liquid. “We drink! To the future of the spades and McCall pack!” Jack watched Theo and Liam exchange a look. They were warned not to drink but how could they not with all the eyes on them. They nodded to each other, silently agreeing one drink wouldn’t hurt. Plus, they couldn’t get drunk anyway. 

They downed the shot, which was quickly replaced with another. One after another they continued to down shots with One Eyed Jack. It didn’t take Theo long to realize they could get drunk, but by that time he didn’t care. He and Liam partied with the Spades pack, drinking every thing that was handed to them. Soon the night became a blur of drinks and lights. 

~*~

Theo hated early mornings when the sun is at the perfect angle to shine straight into the room. He hated it even more when the light made his head feel like it was being crushed. The chimera groaned and rolled away from the bright light. He reached out blindly and tried to find another pillow to cover his eyes. He stilled when his hand hit something hard and warm. 

He slowly peeked through one eye, fighting through the pain it brought to see what was next to him. He took in the smooth skin of a muscled back. It was unmistakably a male back but he couldn’t see who it belonged to. Whoever it was had their head hidden under the pillow he was previously looking for. 

Theo pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked around. The room was familiar to him, but in a backwards way. It looked like the room he had checked into when he and Liam arrived in Vegas, except everything was on the opposite side. He must be in the hotel but in someone else’s room. Theo didn’t have to work to hard to figure out how he ended up here.

The chimera fought through his nausea to stand up and quickly get dressed. He kept his eyes on the person sleeping as he grabbed his pants and shirt from the ground. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his socks and shoes. He checked his pockets for his wallet hoping that his room key would still be tucked away safely in it. When he switched his shoes to his right hand his eyes caught something shiny on his ringer finger. 

He held his left hand out, palm down fingers spread, to get a better look. On his ring finger was a simple black ring. It was a bit thick and looked expensive. When he examined it further he saw it was engraved with two words. _“I know”_ was written in simple block letters. He didn't understand the significance of it and he was extremely confused by why he was wearing it. 

The chimera was so distracted that he didn't notice the other person on the bed slowly sitting up. His attention was brought to them when they groaned in pain. “My head fucking hurts!” Theo recognized the voice immediately. “Liam?” The other person looked behind them confirming Theo's suspicions. “Theo? What are doing in my room?” Liam stood up and instantly regretted it when he stomach twisted and his mouth filled with vomit.

The beta ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomach. Theo grimaced when the sour smell hit his sensitive nose. “I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll check in on you later Dunbar.” Theo quickly put his shoes on and headed for the door. He grabbed his jacket and moved to open the door. As he lifted his jacket off the side table a paper fell onto the floor. 

Theo was gonna leave it till he caught his signature on the bottom of it. The chimera leaned down and picked it up. It was folded in half. He opened it and smoothed out the crease before looking at it. 

At the very top, in elegant letters, it said marriage certificate. It was completely filled out, signed and dated for last night. And according to the signatures, he and Liam were the ones that got married.


	2. Chapter 2

“Dunbar!” Theo yelled looking at the paper. This had to be bullshit. There was no way it could be real, let alone legal. They were of legal age to marry in Vegas but there was other things they needed. All of which takes more than one night to get and money, which they didn’t have. 

Liam came rushing out of the bathroom, looking around for any sign of danger. “What?” He looked at Theo who was still staring at the paper. “What is that?” He walked up to Theo and looked at it. “Is that? It has to be fake? It can’t be legal.” Theo nodded and looked at Liam. “Check your pockets. Look for a marriage license.” 

Liam checked his pants and then his jacket. Sure enough, in his pocket was a notarized marriage license. “This has to be some kind of joke. We can’t be legally married.” Theo didn’t answer Liam. He was too busy on his phone looking up a lawyer to look over the papers. “Shower and get dressed, we’re gonna make sure this isn’t real.” 

Liam and Theo both showered as fast as they could. Once they were both dressed they went downstairs to get a cab. While waiting two people walked over. “Theo! Liam!” They called out to the two teen wolves. Theo looked up seeing a girl with fiery red hair and a guy with jet black hair. “Uh, Duce and Vegas? Right?” They both nodded laughing at the confusion on Theo and Liam’s face. 

“Yeah, we came to check on you two after last night.” Theo was gonna brush them off so him and Liam can leave but then he got an idea. “Were you two with us all last night?” Duce nodded as he lit a cigarette. “Yeah, why? Lose your wallet?” Vegas elbowed him. “What’s up?” Theo pulled out the marriage certificate and license from his pocket. “Please tell me this is a joke and not actually legal.”

Vegas took a look at the papers before nodding. “They’re real alright and very much legal, or as legal as mafia papers can get.” She smirked. “You and Dunbar here decided to get married last night. It was pretty funny actually.” Theo had to grab the back of Liam’s shirt to keep the beta from attacking Vegas. 

“Look, we got it on camera if you’d like to see.” Theo nodded, straining to keep Liam back. Vegas asked for Theo’s phone. He handed it to her after unlocking it. She went to his gallery and pulled up videos of last night. Theo led Liam to a bench and they sat to watch the video. 

When he pressed play the video focused on Theo looking in a shop window. “Pup! Liam! Pup! Look they have star wars rings!” Liam stumbled over and looked in the window. “Those are wedding bands.” Theo pouted at the window leaning his forehead on it. “Dunbar! Marry me! I want that ring!” Liam looked at Theo. “Jeez Theo, try a little romance.” Liam turned to walk away when Theo grabbed him and made him turn to face him. 

Theo dropped down to one knee, looking at the rings again. “Dunbar, my annoying backup, marry me, so we can get awesome Star Wars rings?” Liam faked cried before shrugging and saying yes. “When in Rome!” The video ended. Vegas told him to swipe to the next video. He did and pressed play. 

Now they were at a chapel. The Elvis impersonator was reading traditional vows while Liam and Theo tried not to laugh at the horrible hair piece he wore. “I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss your partner.” Theo looked at Liam just as he shrugged and leaned towards Theo. Theo reacted quickly and slapped him. Liam growled before punching Theo and breaking his nose. Vegas and Duce cheered. 

The next video was Liam and Theo signing the marriage certificate. The person overseeing it asked who was taking who’s last name. Theo and Liam looked at each other. “I’m taller, take my name.” Liam didn’t argue with Theo he just added Theo’s last name to his with a hyphen. 

Theo stopped the video and put the phone away. “We’re gonna have to file for annulment. A judge will have to agree, I mean we got married cause I wanted a stupid ring!” Liam nodded and pulled his phone out and started looking for a place to get the marriage annulled. “There’s a problem Theo.” 

Theo didn’t like the sound of that. “What? No there can’t be a problem. We have to fall under some grounds of annulment.” Liam showed him the cost to get the marriage annulled. “We don’t have that kind of money, not even with what Derek gave us.” Theo tried to think of how much money he had saved but he knew it wasn’t worth it. He didn’t even have enough to pay his phone bill this month. 

“So keep it quiet and save your money and get it annulled later in California.” Duce shrugged like it was no big deal. “Just don’t tell anyone and don’t wear the rings, it’s not rocket science.” Theo rolled his eyes before looking at Liam. “Let’s get our shit and get ready to go, before we do something else stupid.” Liam agreed and walked with Theo back into the hotel after saying bye to Vegas and Duce. 

At the rooms they went their separate ways. Liam went to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at the wedding band on his finger. It was inscribed with elegant letters, I love you, it read. He was actually married to Theo, and he was stuck with Raeken as his last name. Even drunk he should have been able to make a better decision than saying yes to marrying Theo. 

Theo was angrily shoving his stuff in his bag, trying to ignore the glint of the wedding ring on his left hand. It would be so easy to just take it off and toss it in his bag or in the trash, but for some reason he kept it on. Liam couldn’t remove his either. 

By the time the arrived in Beacon Hills both teens had forgotten about the wedding bands on their fingers. They met up with the pack to tell them about the meeting, leaving out the part about drinking and getting married. Derek told them it was a good thing they didn’t drink. The spades pack was known for giving drinks that stripped away people’s inhibitions, same effects as being blacked out drunk. Liam and Theo just nodded before telling them that Mrs. Geyer wanted them home. 

Once in the truck and far enough away from wolf ears Liam turned to Theo. “If we weren’t drunk, why did we both willingly get married?”


	3. Please read/deleting later

Ok I just want to address all this quickly since I've had an increase in reads,votes,comments. All of which are amazing and I'm so thankful for. 

Now, I know I suck at updating. Trust me, I know. I try my hardest to write chapters worth reading, making them long and interesting. I never want my readers to be bored or feel like I'm posting filler chapters (unless I absolutely have to). 

So this takes time especially with how many WIPs I have. Add life and other things and it can take me days to weeks to update. But I always do update. 

Now I know what you'll say.. 'its been months since you updated.’ and thats true and this is why. 

My uncle had some serious health scares in the last year. He was hospitalized multiple times. I've spent a lot of time with him, helping him and taking care of him. That took a lot of time away from writing. In the last few months his condition worsened and it got to the point that he needed round the clock care. And on the first of January, he passed away. 

I was extremely close to my uncle, he was practically my dad for the last 15 years. So losing him has hit me really hard. I've been taking a break for a really long time to help him and now to deal with his loss. 

I know you want updates and want to see how my stories end. And I want to update and give you amazing chapters, but right now I'm not working on anything. When I'm ready I will come back and give you the best I can.

Thank you for reading and commenting and voting. I see all of them and they all make me happy. I love reading your comments and seeing the reactions you have to moments I worked hard to make good. I hope you stick around and continue to enjoy the stories I've written.


	4. Update

Ok first, let me start by updating you.. I'm not a 100% back to being ok, but given the circumstances, I think that's alright. In the time that I've been away I've done a lot of thinking and healing. And I wanna thank you all for your supportive and understanding comments. They made me smile. 

Now secondly, I want to start writing again. My uncle was always encouraging me to write and if he knew I had stopped cold turkey, he'd be upset with me. He thought I had potential to be a published writer. And I don't wanna disappoint him. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for full blown updates and new fics, but I had an idea. And if it flops, I'll just go quietly into working on smaller things that may or may not get posted till I'm ready. 

The idea! I want to do like a director's commentary, behind the scenes, kind of thing on my fics. Meaning, while writing I've had to skip parts, take parts out, shorten things, and rewrite a lot of scenes. So maybe, you guys can drop some questions about your favorite parts, parts you thought should have been longer, or just genuinely anything you want to know about a chapter or fic. i.e: inspiration for said fic/line/part. Thought behind said plot twist. Is the fic going the original way I planned, how has it differed from original plot. Maybe you want the deleted scenes of a fic. Longer arcade scene in You Can't Just Do That. Theo's wet dreams of Liam in Man Of My Dreams. Corey talking to Mason about his possible uterus in Little Paws. Derek's decision to adopt the boy pup in A Pup Of Our Own. The night in Vegas in Married To You. It's all there for the taking. 

Please let me know if this is something you would like me to do..

And again, thank you so much for understanding my need for time away and sticking with me this whole time! You guys are all amazing and I love and adore each one of you.

**Author's Note:**

> continue? Feedback is welcomed


End file.
